Layla's Amazing New Beginning
by XxEternalTwilightxX
Summary: Layla has been asked to join a top modeling agency in Japan. Her partner, Leon, is a cold-hearted man with many dark secrets. Yuri is devastated with Layla's departure and is stuck with performing with Sora. Will things ever turn out right? LxL YxS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Job?

It was wonderfully warm and beautiful day today in Cape Mary. Birds chirped merrily, chasing one another in a flurry of beating wings. The sun was high above the clouds and shone brightly down onto the crystal clear waters of the ocean which reflected twinkling lights.

Layla Hamilton was observing all of this from the bench where she sat facing towards the beach. The refreshing scent of sea water washed over her, making her long, rich waves of golden hair billow majestically behind her. The smell filled her nostrils as she breathed in deeply and gave a contented sigh. It had been quite a while since she had been able to sneak out of Kaleido Stage to enjoy peaceful days such as this.

'Why was life never this comforting and peaceful?' she thought placidly.

Glancing down at her watch, she noticed that she was already late for practice and Yuri would definitely kill her this time. Layla winced. She had had enough of all of his complaints and bickering about all her faults. Any more and she would might as well become deaf.

Irritated, she stood up and gave the beach one last longing look before she turned and took her leave.

As she entered Kaleido Stage, Sora came running up to her, panting heavily and thoroughly out of breath.

"Layla!" Sora gasped. "Where were you? I've been looking all over for you!"

"No where in particular," Layla lied. "Is there something you need?"

Sora shook her head. "Carlos wants you in his office. Someone is here to see you."

Layla, wondering who it was, thanked Sora and released her to do as she wished. Walking over to Carlo's office, she knocked the door softly.

"Come in," a gruff voice answered.

Turning the knob, Layla entered the room. Carlos was sitting at his desk as usual someone different was with him this time. It was a very beautiful and stylish lady with dark, wavy hues which fell around shoulder length. Her skin was very fair and made her dark eyes stand out in contrast. She wore a red tank top covered with a black leather jacket and a matching mini-skirt. Black stilettos around three inches high were also perfectly fitted.

"Konnichiwa," the lady said, bowing politely.

Taken aback, Layla certainly knew what 'konnichiwa' meant from Sora's Japanese lessons and hastily bowed back in reply.

"K-Konnichi-w-wa," Layla attempted, blushing madly.

The lady straightened and gave a slight chuckle behind a delicately raised hand. Layla automatically liked her. She did not feel a sense of aloofness or cold demeanor from her, only warmth and kindness. Layla also rose and turned to Carlos.

"I assume you guys have now been accustomed to each other," Carlos started. "Now I'll explain why you're here, Layla."

He gestured towards the dark-haired lady. "This is my long time friend Tomaya Amara. She is the manager for the Enchanted Waters Modelling Agency in Japan. She's here to ask a favor from you today."

Layla still could not comprehend what Carlos meant. "What exactly do you need from me Miss Tomaya?"

"Oh, please just call me Amara." She grinned, "Like Carlos said, I am in charge of the Enchanted Waters Modeling Agency. Basically, what I do is look for potential people to become models for me. I like to invite people from all parts of the world to work for me."

"So are you trying to say that you would like me to join?" Layla asked, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Exactly." Amara strode over to Layla and took her hands into her own. I've seen all your performances and movies and I believe you are exactly what we need for my agency to grow. I've asked Carlos and he said it was fine."

Layla could not meet Amara's eyes. "I'm very sorry, but I was never interested in anything other than performing in Kaleido Stage. Even the movies I make never made me as happy than if I'm on the trapeze in front of thousands."

"I see…" Amara looked very disappointed.

It pained Layla to see her that depressed. Suddenly, her ears picked up some sound from outside the door. Smirking, she walked over the door and swung the door open. Sora, May, Ken, Mia and Anna tumbled down in a big heap on the floor with a crash. Sora scratched the back of her head and gave a pitiful laugh.

Carlos took this time to intervene. "Just give it a try, Layla. Business during these months is kinda slow since its not the show season. Anyways, Sora's Angel Act with Yuri has been quite a hit right now so we don't really need you."

"I don't know…" Layla said indecisively.

Sora gave her thumbs up. "I can always cover for you. You've been working really hard lately so it would be nice if you had a break. Trying something new and different won't hurt. Who knows? You might end up liking the job."

May Wong put her hands on her hip. "Don't worry, I'll be in charge of Sora and make sure she does everything perfect. If not…" She swiveled around and bared her teeth at Sora who sweat dropped.

Behind her, Ken, Mia, and Anna nodded enthusiastically.

"Are you sure?"

Layla then turned faced Amara and smiled. "I guess I'm in your care then."

"Yay!" Amara cried and squeezed Layla's hands even harder. "I'll be waiting then! Oh, I better inform everyone at the agency! See you later, Layla-chan!"

"Layla-chan?" Layla inquired confusedly at first but laughed and shrugged it off. It would be a very exciting journey.

**A/N: And that's the end! Wow, I can't believe I got the first chapter done already. The next one should be up pretty soon so keep on checking. If you don't mind, could you also R&R pls? I really like to know how my stories are so I can improve them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm Sorry

It was still a shock to Layla that she had accepted the job to become a model for Tomaya Amara, owner of the Enchanted Waters Modeling Agency. She had no idea what would become of her once she was there.

Still daydreaming, she wasn't aware of where she was walking and collided with a hard object. Layla flew backwards and landed on her bottom. She stood up, rubbing her sore spot and turned to see what she had bumped into.

"Yuri."

"What's with the happy face of yours?" He asked irritatedly. He grabbed Layla's wrist and squeezed them.

"That hurts! Let me go, Yuri!" Layla cried, squirming his grasp and trying to free herself.

"Do you think you can just leave like that?" Yuri demanded, giving another shake and rattling Layla's bones.

"So you've heard," Layla said quietly. She stopped resisting and hung her head depressed. She knew it would come to this.

"What about your dreams? Are you just gonna quit Kaleido Stage?!"

"No! There's no way I would ever quit Kaleido Stage. I'm just doing a little favor for Amara-san a while." Layla knew that performing on this stage meant more to her than anything else in the world. Nothing would ever change her perspective.

"So why are you joining some dumb modeling agency? There's no point!" Yuri practically screamed, squeezing even tighter.

Layla winced under the immense pain. "I want to try something different in my life and stop being controlled by irritable people like you."

"Are you calling me irritable? I only care about our performances. That's why I've been forcing you to practice so hard!"

"Carlos said that you and Sora have doing fine lately."

"But we've been partners longer than she has with me!"

"I'm sorry."

"That's all you have to say? I'm sorry?!"

Layla remained quiet. This made Yuri even more angered.

"Be that way then! I don't care what you do anymore! Ditch Kaleido Stage then! Don't ever come back!" Yuri released her wrists and stomped off.

Layla caught her breath and rubbed her new bruises. Her knees were wobbly with fatigue and stress. Was this a good decision?

Yuri slammed the door of his room and threw himself onto his bed.

'Layla is always like this' he thought. She was always so oblivious and thick-headed that she never noticed his feelings for her. It killed him that she would leave his side even if it was for a while. She hadn't even given a thought to how he would feel towards her choice. He had always liked her ever since he first met her and was even more than proud to be her partner.

Yuri rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Perhaps he had been too strict towards her. Anyways it was too late now. She would be gone tomorrow morning. Yuri closed the lights and went to sleep, if he were ever going to get any that night.

**A/N: Ta daa! Another chapter done! It was really short though. I just wanted the conflict between Yuri and Layla to appear. R&R pls!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Enchanted Waters Agency

"Wake up, Layla!" a voice called from outside the door. "It's morning!"

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Layla opened the door, clad in a tank top and sleeping shorts.

"What is it Sora? Practice starts at seven."

Red-faced, Sora flicked Layla on the forehead.

Layla's eyes flashed open as she rubbed the spot angrily. "What was that for?!"

"Do you remember what today is?!" Sora demanded and barged into Layla's room.

Suddenly it struck her. "AHHH! The flight to Japan is in an hour! I'm late!" Layla panicked, quickly bustling around the room.

"Exactly! I knew you would forget and I was right!" Sora sighed and glanced around the room. "Where's all the suitcases to lug into the car?"

"Oh no! I forgot to pack last night!" Layla cried. "What am I going to do?!"

"Okay, let's do this. Quickly get dressed and eat while I'll stuff all your clothes in the pack in the meantime," Sora decided rapidly. "Hurry! You'll miss the plane!"

Layla nodded dumbfoundedly and hurriedly dashed into the bathroom.

'Seriously' Sora thought. 'She must have been so upset last night because of Yuri's shouting and completely forgot.'

Opening Layla's closet, she grabbed an armful of random clothing and stuffed it into the nearest suitcase.

"Can you drive faster?!" May barked at the taxi driver. "We're late for Japan!"

"May, calm down," Sora said, laying a hand on May's shoulder. "You're scaring the driver."

Which was completely true because all the color of the poor man's face had drained quite away.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" May snapped as she continued firing commands.

"It's quite cramped in here isn't it?" Mia whispered to Anna worriedly who nodded in agreement.

"It's alright, we'll be there in no time," Sora said cheerfully. Mia and Anna glared at her.

Upon reaching the airport, Everyone hurriedly got down from the cramped vehicle and carried all the suitcases to the gateway.

"I guess this is good-bye for now then," Layla said, beaming at all her friends.

Ken, May, Mia, Anna and Sora waved good-bye.

"Good luck, Layla! Use the Japanese I taught you!" Sora shouted.

"Keep on practicing on the trapeze! You will always be my idol!" May Wong said enthusiastically.

Layla nodded and waved her last good-byes before she entered the plane. Unknown to her was that Yuri was also there, hiding behind a pillar. Once she had left eyesight, he turned and disappeared.

'I can't believe I'm on my way to Japan!' Layla thought excitedly. 'I wonder what Sora's home country is like.'

"Layla-chan! You made it!" Amara greeted giving Layla a hug. "I'm so glad you came, I was worried you'd get lost on your way here."

'Actually I was' Layla thought but didn't say it. "It's alright."

"So how do you like our agency?" Amara questioned, motioning around the whole room.

"It's a very pretty place," Layla answered. "I'm quite surprised."

"That's good, that's good," Amara continued conversationally. "Would you like to know what you will be doing?"

"Yes please if you don't mind."

"We always take pictures of our models in pairs. Whether be it be female and female or male and female and what not. That's one of our famous signatures. Anyways, our last top female model had quit and now her partner is now partnerless. I would like you to model with him for some time until I find another person to take over for you."

"I see."

"Come in please," Amara called over her shoulder.

Curious, Layla craned her neck to get a better look. Heavy footsteps on the marble floor echoed throughout the hall. From the shadows, a tall man with long, glistening silver hair emerged. He had a long, lean face with sharp, piercing eyes which sent shivers down Layla's spine when he 

glanced at her. He wore a long black robe which covered the rest of his clothes so Layla could not see anything else other than his boots.

"Layla, I would like you to meet your new partner, Leon Oswald."

**A/N: Hurrah! Now we're on the interesting part of the story. Finally, I can have some rest. Pls give review. It makes life so much easier. Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be out soon I hope. **


End file.
